Silence Is Golden
by Happybear 2005
Summary: Sequal to Vengful Sprit: In the town of Hamington, Il, the young people get infected with an illness that is of unknown origin. Can the brothers, along with Abby help the town and save… haha u’ll have read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it is now time for a sequel too Vengeful Sprit. This is called Silence is Golden. **

**Summary: In the town of Hamington, Il, the young people get infected with an illness that is of unknown origin. Can the brothers, along with Abby help the town and save… (haha u'll have read to find out).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Show sadly, but I do own the characters not in the show.**

**Now lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The humming of the Impala engine was the only thing heard by the silent passengers it held. The black car moved smoothly down the dark two lined road; a forest lined either shoulder of the road.

In the front seat sat the Winchester brothers. Dean drove the vehicle, while his younger brother, Sam, sat in the passenger seat. Both brothers sat in silence; awake and alert, for the brothers knew that the so called "things that go bump in the night" were really out there.

The back seat contained the sleeping form of their cousin, Abigail Winchester. She had her body laid out across the whole back seat. Her legs, slightly bent, rested to the left side of the car, while her head rested on a teddy bear to the right side of the car.

Abby had been traveling with the brothers for six months now. During these six months she had learned to defend herself using a gun and some moves that she had been taught by Dean. Even so Dean still didn't allow Abby to do much more then the internet research in the room they were at or sometimes in the books at the local library. She was very annoyed by this because she wanted to see a little bit of the action.

They had been driving for a few hours with Abby in a light sleep. She woke up when the brothers started to talk, but pretended to still be asleep, for she knew that the brothers would change the topic they were discussing trading it for a new one if they knew she was awake.

"So…Dean where are we going next?" Sam asked keeping his voice low so that he would not wake his cousin that slept in the back seat.

"Hamington, Illinois." Dean replied in a hushed voice to match Sam's "A sickness has developed over the younger people of the town. It has an unknown origin and I thought that the origin might be related to something that we deal with."

"Ok" Sam said as he sat back and thought for a minute "Are you going to let Abby join this one?" Sam asked "She is ready you know."

"No", Dean answered, "not this time."

Abby silently thanked Sam for thinking that she was ready. She was a little upset that she couldn't totally be in this one, but felt some hope that the next time she could be in.

Dean parked the car in the parking lot of a small inn and got out to get a room. This was when Abby pretend to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head", Sam said looking back at her.

"Yes we are at an inn. That means beds and a hot shower in the morning." Abby said with a smile on her face.

Sam chuckled at this and replied, "That is does, dear Abby, that it does."

Dean returned to the car and drove it to the back of the building where the room was. The trio got out of the car and walked to the room. All three could already feel the comfort it held.

* * *

Dean unlocked the room door with one of the keys, turned the handle, and pushed open the door,

The room contained a sitting chair and a small bed like couch on one wall and a large bed on the other. A small hallway lead to the other bed. A room on the left of the hallway was like a little kitchen with a big window overlooking the first half of the room. There was only a mini fridge, a microwave and a coffee maker with the plastic and foam cup sating next to it. On the other side of the hallway was the bathroom.

As they walked in Abby called out "I'm taking the back bed." She took her bag and walked down the hall.

The brothers looked at each other, then looked at the bed and at the same time said "I call the bed."

"Fine we'll do paper, rock, scissors." Dean said

They got their hands ready "one, two, three" Dean counted

Sam let his hand form into the rock; balling his hand into a fist. Dean on the other hand formed the scissors.

"Ha I got the bed" Sam gloated laying down on the bed.

"Hey best two out of three, man" Dean said wearily.

"Not a chance, Dean." Sam pulled the covers over him and was out.

Dean pulled the chair over to the couch, stole the comforter off the bed Sam lay in and laid down on the make shift bed. He too fell right to sleep.

The Winchesters slept that night comfortable and peacefully. Tomorrow would start the day that held many surprises for the young Winchester trio.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She slipped out of the bed and walked over to the small kitchen room on the side of the hall and saw her Cousin, Sam, standing there. "Good morning Sammy"

"Good morning Abs." Sam said picking up the coffee pot

"Don't call me that." Abby replied as she watched Sam pour the hot coffee into one of the foam cups.

"Don't call me Sammy and I won't call you Abs." He put the pot back down on the maker and gave his cousin a smile.

"Whatever," Abby returned the smile, "so what is for breakfast?"

"Whatever Dean brings back."

As if on cue Dean walks in carrying a box of Krispy Kreame doughnuts and a cup filled with OJ.

"Yes! Doughnuts and Orange Juice, you just love me Dean don't you?" Abby took the cup of OJ from Dean as she said this.

"Yeah…sure…" Dean said really not sure how to reply to what she had said.

Sam walked over to Dean and took the doughnuts. Dean was left standing there in front of the open door. "Ok…so you guys are not hungry at all" He said sarcastically as he closed the door.

"Nope" Abby replied with a smile, "not at all" She took a doughnut from the box and sat down on the bed.

Dean just shook his head and walked over to get himself a doughnut. The three sat there enjoying their breakfast and talking about the plan for the day.

"Alright so this is the plan" Dean started "Sam and I will go around town and talk to the residents and stuff like that and Abby you can stay here and do the researchy thingy you are so good at on the internet."

"Researchy thingy?" Abby gave her cousin a questioning look.

"Yeah," Dean replied with a smile "then Sam and I will come back and together we'll go to the library. And Abby you are not to leave this room. You got that?"

"Yes sir," Abby answered saluting him.

Sam couldn't help it; he bent his head down and let a small laugh out. Dean just rolled his eyes at the younger two Winchesters. "You losers," he said in a whisper then said in a louder voice, "You ready to go Sammy"

"Yes Dean I am and the names Sam." He said getting off the bed.

"Whatever, bye Abs"

"Hey my name is not Abs" She replied giving him a fake angry look

"Don't ya just love me?" He said giving her a smile then let it fall and said in a serious tone "Don't forget what I said, Abby"

"Ok Dean" Abby replied rolling her eyes then said with a smile "and no I don't"

Dean and Sam smiled at her, said one last good bye and were out the door.

* * *

Abby took a nice long hot shower that morning. After getting out she twisted her hair into a bride. She then grabbed the laptop and began to search. Finding nothing she grew bored and began to draw. Her drawing was random. She had drawn a beautiful flower.

"I'm never going to find anything here." She said aloud to herself "I'm just going to leave for the little while. Dean will never know."

She grabbed her bag, got her shoes, and left the room. She walked the few blocks to library. As she was walking she passed an old Victorian style house with a beautiful garden in the front. Surrounding the garden was a pearly white fence. She looked over the fence and found the flower she had drawn.

"I've never seen this flower before" she whispered to herself. The gate was slightly open. Filled with curiosity she entered through the gate and walked over to the flower. She bent down and looked closely at the flower. She touched the pedals with her fingers. They felt as soft as a fleshly launder shirt. She let her hand move to the hidden stem to find out more. Not knowing that there had been thorns on the stem she cut her finger.

"Fudge" She whispered to herself as she jerked her hand away. Abby examined her finger. There was a small cut (a little bit deeper than a paper cut) bleeding. "Man that hurt." She put her finger in her mouth to stop a little of the bleeding then she took her finger and wiped it on the bottom of her t-shirt.

After dealing with the cut Abby left the yard and continued to the library.

* * *

The woman stood in her kitchen looking out the window watching the young girl look over her flower. "No" her cry was just above a whisper as she watch the girl cut her hand. 'Don't concern yourself with that girl' a voice inside head told her.

"No stop this; I don't want to do this anymore." She told the voice

'You can never stop. You wanted silence and now you got it.' The voice replied.

"She doesn't deserve this." Her eyes were filling with tears

'Yes she does. She and her friends shouldn't be poking their noses into other people's affairs.' The voice told her 'now go back into that room and get those boys out of here as quickly as possible.'

The woman collected herself and walked back into the living room to finish her talk with the two men that had come in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

At the library Abby went straight to the computer and began to search for the flower. She first checked the catalog for a book on flowers. "Disusing Flowers" she read the tile of the book. She wrote down the call number and began to search for the book.

Abby found the book then went back to her seat and looked for a picture of the flower. "Cole miner flower, weird name but ok" Abby said to herself when she found the flower. "Damn it they don't have any useful information in this stupid book. Abby slammed closed the book letting out a heavy sigh.

"The illness has something to do with that old house, I know it" Abby whispered to herself. She had now been sitting there in the library for a few hours. She had gone back to the computer and searched for more information on the flower. She was tired and was beginning to feel dizzy. Her eyes kept blurring up so she couldn't see the page she had found about the flower. "Well I guess I will go back to the room before Dean and Sam show up there."

Abby printed off the pages she was now looking at. She closed the computer window. Then got up to get the printed papers and walked out of the library.

* * *

Abby again past the old house, but this time a woman was out tending to her plants. "Good after-noon." Abby said to the middle aged woman that was bent over the bed of violets.

Her short curly bleach blond hair was under a large gardener's hat. Her small hands had dirty white gloves placed over them. "Good after-noon." Came the reply.

"I just love your garden it is so beautiful."

"Why thank you young lady. Would you like to have a closer look?" Mrs. Watson had stopped what she was doing and was now looking at Abby with a smile.

"Oh, no thank you ma'am I must be getting back to my cousins" Abby told her.

"Oh that's a shame."

"Thank you for the offer ma'am, I must be of now, farewell" Abby waved good bye and began to walk away.

"You have a wonderful evening to my dear." The woman replied back to her "or maybe not so wonderful" she whispered to herself and went back to tending her garden.

* * *

Abby made it back to the room ok, but she was now a bit dizzier and she was finding it a little difficult to breathe. She took her inhaler from her bag and took a couple of puffs. That made it easier for her to breathe. Abby was glad to find that the brothers hadn't made it to the room yet.

"I think I am going to take a nap while I wait for Dean and Sam. I am just so tired and I don't feel so hot anymore." Abby went to the back bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Abby awoke two hours later. Dean was next to her bed checking on her. "Hey Abby, are you feeling ok?" Dean asked when he saw that she was awake.

"Yeah" Abby replied, "I was just a little tired." She looked up to see that Dean was looking at her with concern written all over his face "I'm fine Dean…the info is in my bag you can go get it and then we can discuss it. I will be out in a few."

"OK…if you're sure you are alright."

"I'm fine" Abby replied in a stern voice

"OK!" Dean said and walked back to the other part of the room.

Abby did feel a little better so she got out of bed and intensely regretted it for she felt her world began to swirl around her.

"Dean…Sam…help me" Abby called out before she felt her knees give out below her. Her body began to fall to the ground. Her world went black before she even hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean walked back to the other part of the room as Abby was waking up and getting out of bed. He walked over to the door to pick up the book bag that sat there.

Sam sat on the bed looking at papers that were in the journal their father had left them.

"What you looking at?" Dean asked his brother.

"Oh nothing really" Sam replied with a sigh.

Just then Dean heard a voice. It was so quiet; he couldn't make out the words. "Abby" he heard his brother call out. Then there was a soft thump.

The brothers looked at each other. Dean dropped the bag and ran to find Abby lying on the floor unmoving. "Oh my God, Abby." Dean's voice came out as a whisper. He let himself fall on his knees to the floor right next to her.

Before he even touched her body he felt the heat radiating off her body. She was burning up.

"Abby! Abby! Abby!" Dean called out her name as he turned her body so that he could get a look at the front side of her body, mostly her face.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Dean" her voice was a soft whisper. After she called out his name her eyes closed again and her body began to seize.

"Oh my God!" Dean cried out, "Call 911"

Sam was near tears as he watched the body of his young cousin shake violently. He heard his brother yell for him to call 911, so he ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the first cell phone he could find and call for help; then after he went back to his cousin's side.

When he got back to the other side he found Dean holding the now still form of Abby with tears falling down from his hazel eyes.

Sam fell next to them and placed a hand on Abby shoulder. Together the brothers waited in silence, tears falling from both of their eyes. They watched together as Abby's chest raise and fall in shallow breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam paced in the room and every few moments he would look at the bed containing his cousin. There were wires on her chest connecting to a machine that monitored her heart beat. An IV had been placed into her left hand a tube ran along her nose helping her to breathe. Her face was pale and her eyes had dark circles surrounding them.

Dean sat in the chair eyes closed. His elbow resting on the chair while is his head rested on his hands which were balled into fists.

Abby stirred in the bed. Sam stopped pacing and looked toward the bed. She stirred again. "Abby" Sam called. Dean picked up his head and opened his eyes as his brother spoke. Sam moved closer to the bed and stood to the left side at the head of the bed. Dean moved right next to Sam. "Abby" Sam called in a whisper. He had taken hold of her left hand with his.

After that call Abby's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes moved around the room and then they fell on the brothers standing next to the bed. "What happened?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't remember?" Dean asked

Abby shook her head no.

"You collapsed and had a seizure." Sam told her

"Oh" she replied she closed her eyes as she spoke her voice a small whisper in the room "How did things go for you today?"

"Shh…don't worry about that right now." Sam said placing his hand on her forehead and brushing her bangs to the side. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sam then toward Dean as he spoke.

"All we want you to do is concentrate on getting better." Dean added.

"I'm tired" She whispered closing her eyes again

"Then you get some rest" Sam told her kissing her forehead.

As Sam pulled away Abby said "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Sam asked a puzzled look on his face. He didn't get an answer.

Abby's eyes were still closed. Dean looked at her with worry in his eyes "Abby" he called to her.

A moment later they heard the quiet voice of their cousin "For leaving the room." She replied opening her eyes for a brief moment. She looked at the brothers for that moment then her eyes closed again. Dean and Sam just looked at each other for a moment then they heard her voice again this time her voice was barely a whisper.

"I got…some info on…a plant it's…" her voice stopped there.

"It's what Abby?" Sam asked softly. No answer came.

"Abby" Dean called out

"…in my…" she stopped talking again.

"Abby, honey where is it?" Sam asked worry in his voice. He again received no answer.

"Abby" Dean called out to her. He didn't receive an answer either.

"Come on Abby" Sam insisted to her his voice breaking and his eyes were beginning to water.

"Damn it" Dean said pushing off the bed in frustration. He put his hands behind his head and turned away from the bed.

"Dean what are we going to do?" Sam asked his brother moving away from the bed.

"I-I don't know." He replied turning to look at his brother, "Wait I think I know where it is."

"Where?" Sam asked

"In her bag"

"Well let's go get it."

The brothers moved to the bed and whispered good-byes and telling Abby they would be back later. Then they left the room to return to the room at the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam and Dean left the hospital and quickly returned to the room. The normal fifteen minute drive took twice as long due to the rush hour traffic. Upon entering the room they found that Abby's bag had moved from beside the door to the floor at the foot of the bed. Sam went to it and quickly picked it up and opened it.

Inside the bag Sam found some folders and papers all unorganized. "Dean, look at this" Sam showed him the mess of papers and folders. He had a worried look on his face.

Dean looked in the bag and gave his brother a questioning look "Yeah so what's your point?"

"So?" Sam looked at his brother annoyed "Dean it's a mess" Dean still looked at his brother still wondering what his brother's point was. "When have you ever known Abby to be unorganized?"

"Well we must have had an impact on her. You know we're not all that organized." Dean said shrugging his shoulder, pushing off his brother's concern.

"I don't think so Dean. I think something's been bothering her for a while."

"Sammy let's not worry about that now we need to find the research papers on the plant." Dean said taking the bag from his brother and pulled out the papers.

For forty-five minutes the brothers searched through the pages. "Dean, look at all these pictures" Sam said wide eyed "There is one for every gig we've had since Abby has been with us. And they all show different endings to the gig."

"So are you trying to say that Abby's got that shining thing like you?" Dean asked his brother.

"I don't know. It just seems a little weird… hey look at this." Sam held up the picture of the flower that Abby had drawn earlier that day.

Dean took the paper and looked at it "Man she's good" he said.

"Hey Dean I think I found it and look at the picture." Sam showed Dean the page.

Dean took the page and looked at the picture. It was exactly like the drawn picture. Then he read the name of the plant "Cole miner flower" Dean lifted his eyebrow "Ok weird name." He told his brother.

"Shut-up Dean and read what it says here." Sam said taking the paper from his brother and whacking him on the head with it. "The Cole miner flower a beautiful colored flower with violet colored leaves." Sam read "Although the flower is a pretty view the flower can be very dangerous." He continued "On the stem there are thorns and if one was to cut themselves on one, they would become deathly ill. Some individuals can fight of the illness while others may die." Sam stopped reading here.

Dean took the paper from him and continued to read "If known in time there is a concoction which may save the life of the infected person." Dean threw the paper down on the bed and paced the floor holding his hands behind his head. He stopped after a few paces and picked the page back up. He noticed that under the paragraph there was a link that would give more information. "Get on the internet and go to this link" he demanded his brother.

Sam got the laptop and started it up. "Do you think this will work? Do you think we can help her?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know Sammy." Dean replied. When the laptop was booted up Sam clicked on the internet icon. When it the window came up it said that there was no connection. "Damn it" Dean said getting up and hitting his fist on the wall. "Come on let's…" He was cut off by the ringing of a cell."

Sam answered it "Hello"

"Hello Mr. Winchester I am Dr. Kelly Mist…"

* * *

**I know the Doc's name is a little weird I was tired when I wrote that part and I had a Serria Mist next to me (it would have be interesting to have her name be Serria Mist, lol) so that is how she got her last name. Well now it is time for you to click that little button and tell me what you think.**

**Happybear 2005**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Soon after the brothers had left Abby came to again. The sound of the beeps told her that she was still in the hospital. She looked around and found the call nurse button. A few minutes after a nurse enter the room.

"Well it is good to see you wake." The nurse said and went on to check her vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." Abby replied tiredly shrugging her shoulders. The nurse nodded as she checked her blood pressure. "Hey do you think you could do me a favor?" Abby asked her.

"Well that depends on the request." The nurse removed the cuff around Abby's arm. She wrote something on her chart.

"I was wondering if you could bring me some paper and a pencil."

"Well I will see what I can do." The nurse smiled, hung the chart back on the end of the bed and left the room.

Abby snuggled back into the pillow thinking about the things that she had seen that day. She still felt really tired and her stomach was turning making her feel nauseous. But Abby knew she had to do something to help her cousins. She had to stay up to warn them. After a few minutes the nurse walked back in carrying some paper and a pencil.

"Here you go Miss Winchester." The nurse handed her the supplies she needed.

"Thank you" the nurse nodded and again left the room. Abby took up the pencil and began to draw. When she was done she looked down at the picture and found that it was the house with the beautiful garden. But it had a different look; a dead look. In the garden the flowers looked dead and two bodies lay hidden in the dead plants. She didn't see the faces of the bodies, but she knew who they were "Sam, Dean" She whispered to herself. She started to feel really dizzy again. The nausea intensified and her eyes begin to feel very heavy along with the rest of her body. The steady beeps of the machine increased. She reached for the call button. She needed to make sure that the brothers got the picture. It took a few grabs, but she managed to get the remote with the call button and before she could push it the nurse came back in the room.

The nurse looked at her with worried eyes. Before the nurse could say anything Abby spook.

"I…need…you to…make sure…my cousins…get this." Abby slurred out. She had folded the paper and with a shaking hand she held it out to the nurse. "Please…make sure…they get it…for me."

Abby waited for the nurse to take the paper and when the nurse took it Abby closed her eyes and let the darkness of unconsciousness overcome her. The last think she heard was the erratic beat of the heart monitor she was connected to.

* * *

The nurse took the folded sheet of paper from the girl. As soon as she did so the girl fell unconscious and the erratic beeping turned into a monotone buzz.

The buzz alerted others outside room and sent the sound of running footsteps. The nurse immediately began the chest compressions. Seconds later the bed was surrounded by doctors and nurses "Bag her" Someone shouted over the buzz. The chest compressions continued as a tube was inserted.

More shouting came and a defibrillator was brought in. The pads were placed on the now bare chest of the girl. Once the machine was set a doctor called out "clear" everyone stepped back as the paddles came down to the girls chest. The body jumped at the jolt.

The buzz remanded "no response" another called. The machine was reset "clear" the doctor called out again. Everyone stepped back as the paddles went down on the girl's chest. The body jumped again with a jolt.

"Still no response" the machine was once again set "clear" everyone stepped back and the body again jumped with jolt. The buzz became a beep again.

"We have a heart beat" someone said "We have a pulse" another said "BP is rising." Everyone sighed with relief.

The girl was then connected to a respirator. To assist her weakened lungs. The defibrillator was placed in the corner of the room as a precaution.

After Dr. Kelly Mist left the room she called the family of the young girl.

She found the number and quickly dialed. After a few rings she was greeted with "Hello".

"Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Kelly Mist…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was eight in the evening when they got the call and by eight-fifteen they found themselves again in Abby's hospital room. Things were different now. Abby had taken a turn for the worst. She was in a deep coma. Her lungs were so weak they needed the assistants of a respirator so they wouldn't collapse and completely unable her to breathe.

Dean had positioned himself in the chair next to the bed and had taken her hand in his. Sam was pacing the floor. They were silent. Dean just watched Abby's chest raise and fall and Sam just paced the floor with his face scrunched up in thought.

The nurse that Abby had given the picture to walked in. Sam stopped pacing when he noticed her. Dean didn't show any signs that he knew someone had just entered the room.

She took the paper from her pocket and handed it to Sam. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had just been crying. "Before she…um…before…she wanted me to give this to you" the nurse whispered and sniffled.

Sam took the paper from the nurse and she quickly left the room. Sam looked at his brother who had not moved an inch from his position next to the bed. He then looked down and unfolded the paper. His eyes widened when we saw the picture.

The house he had seen before. It was the home of Lily Watson. He noted the difference between what he and Dean had seen earlier that day and the picture. Everything looked dead and rotted. And in the mess of the dead garden lay two partial hidden bodies. Sam couldn't see the faces, but like Abby he knew who they were.

The picture reminded him of the pictures the brothers had found in her bag. It made Sam realize that Abby knew things before they happened and without even knowing it the brothers helped her change the images she had drawn. Now it was up to the brothers to change it without her. Now Sam knew what had been bothering his cousin and he intended to help.

"Dean"

"What?" Dean didn't take his eyes away from Abby as he answered his brother.

"I need to show you something."

Dean turned his head to look at his brother, but he didn't release his hold on her hand. "What?" he asked again in annoyance.

Sam held the paper out for Dean to take. "This" He replied.

Dean finally released his hold and took the paper. "What the hell?" He just stared at it taking in the details of the scene in front of him. "She drew this?" He looked back at Abby.

"Yeah and we need to keep this from happening" Sam answered.

Dean looked back at his brother "How?" he asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and was about to say something when a nurse walked in. "Sorry boys, but visiting hours are over" She said softly.

They nodded their heads in reply and Dean said "We'll leave in a minute."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Ok, we need to do more research" Sam said

"Well we'll go to the room and work out a plan for tomorrow. The library is closed already and the internet is not working at the room.

Sam agreed. They said bye to Abby, who gave no reply, telling her they would be back tomorrow and then they left the hospital.

* * *

Together Sam and Dean agreed that Sam would go do the 'researchy thingy' because he had more patience with it than Dean and he was slightly better at it than Dean and that Dean would return to the hospital to stay with Abby. Sam would come to the hospital later in the afternoon to tell Dean what he had found out.

After the plan details were made the brothers tried to sleep. The brothers were exhausted and were soon asleep, but Sam's dreams were all but peaceful.

_Sam awoke in the room. He was on the make-shifted bed, for he had given the bed to Dean. Neither brother felt right taking Abby's bed. _

_When he opened his eyes he found Abby standing in front of him. "Abby" he whispered "Am I dreaming?" He asked still in a whispered voice. She nodded. "What's going on?" _

"_Sam you need to help her." She spook softly. _

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_You need to help her" she repeated._

"_Help who?"_

"_She needs help, please help her" She pleated._

"_Abby what are you talking about? Who do we need to help?" Sam cried._

"_You know Sam, you need to help her." She insisted and she being to fade._

"_Wait, Abby, don't go, Abby" He called out._

"_Sam…help her…Sam" the voice was so quiet. "Sam." The voice was different now "Sam" the voice was rough. "Sam"_

Sam woke with a start and found Dean standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. "Sam, are you alright?" He asked.

Sam just nodded and took in some deep breaths to calm himself.

"What happened?" Dean asked

Sam thought for a moment piecing together the events of the dream. "Sam?"

Sam looked at his brother "She came to me" He said.

"What? Who?" Dean asked confused.

"Abby, she told me we had to help someone." Sam answered.

"Help who?"

"I don't know" Sam answered shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The brothers had gotten only a few hours of sleep. After waking up from the dream Sam and Dean sat in silence thinking and reviewing the paper and pictures Abby had given them.

Dean threw the paper down in frustration. He rubbed his head with the heels of his hands. "Alright Sammy tell me what she said again."

"I told you hundred times, 'help her, she needs your help, you know who.'" He spoke with annoyance in his voice. He was just as frustrated as his brother.

The two were tired, grumpy, hungry, and worried making this time a bad time to get into deep conversation about a hunt, but definitely something that had to be done.

Dean let himself fall to the back of bed with a sigh of frustration. "I need to get out of this room." He said sliding his hands down his face.

"I second that" Sam said throwing down the paper he had in his hand.

Dean looked at the clock next to the bed which read seven am. "Alright how about we go and get some breakfast, then you can drop me off at the hospital, and then you can go to the library."

"Sounds like a plan, but I think we may want to shower, you know how Abby is; she'll know if we didn't and will be furious with us when she wakes up." Sam replied.

"You're right and I…" Dean got off the bed a quickly moved to the bathroom "…get first dibs." He said and closed the door behind him as he entered the bathroom.

Sam just stared at his brother for a moment then he dropped his head and smiled. He thought it funny how they competed for everything.

Once both were showered and dress they collected the papers and drove to the nearest diner. By eight-fifteen Dean was at the hospital with Abby while Sam was making his way to the library.

At the library Sam quickly got settled into a computer and dived right into the job. In a matter of moments he was immersed in all the information. Two hours quickly past by and he finally found the thing he was searching for; the recipe for the cure.

He read over the ingredients:

Violet Petals

Jasmine

Vanilla extract

Lavender

Water

'Well these look pretty easy to find' Sam thought to himself. He scrolled down the page reading over the directions. When he came to the end he looked at the time in the bottom corner of the screen. It read eleven thirty. Still sitting he stretched out and let out a yawn. He then pushed the print button on the top of the screen. When the noise of the printer picked up Sam looked around the library there were very few people around him and none of them seemed bothered by the noise. For that he was glad. He gathered up his things and went to get the printed papers. After making sure he had everything Sam left the library.

As he drove to the hospital to meet his brother Sam passed the house of Lillian Watson. He stopped the Impala across the street from the house. Sam sat in the car and stared at the house. He removed some of the papers from his bag. One was the picture Abigail had drawn and the other had the list of ingredients. The longer he looked from the picture to the house the more hatred and anger he felt toward the woman in the house that caused this whole tragic event. Looking at the list in front of him Sam realized that the garden he was now looking at, the one that started the illness for Abby could be the garden that would also save her life.

Making up his mind, Sam looked once more at the list then got out of the car. He casually walked up to the house. He looked around to make sure that no one was in sight. When he saw no one he quietly walked through the gate.

Now Sam knew nothing about flowers. He may know the names, but didn't know what they all looked like. Many just looked the same only different colors. He spotted to types of flowers right beside each other that looked similar. Both flowers had violet petals. One he realized was the Cole miner flower. The other he assumed was a violet so he went down to pick one. Just as he was about to pick it a voice shouted out to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam pulled the flower out as he jumped up in surprise. Just as he stood he cut his hand on a thorn. "I mean how can I help you?" The woman on the porch had quickly changed her voice from anger to welcoming.

"Uh…" He started stunned at how quickly the woman's voice had changed. "I was wondering, is this a violet?" He asked after he had collected himself.

"Why, yes it is?" She answered with a smile.

"Oh…um I was wondering could I take a few?" He asked "You see my cousin is in the hospital and violets are her favorite flowers. I thought it would help boost her sprits and help the healing process."

"NO!" Sam was taken aback "I mean…sure…you can take a few."

Sam could see that something wasn't right with Mrs. Watson, he just didn't know what. "Um…thank you" He said and then picked up a hand full of the flowers. With one last look and an awkward smile he turned and walked away. Lily had smiled sweetly back. After getting back into the Impala he started the car and slowly drove off toward the hospital to catch up with Dean.

* * *

'What are you doing, Lily?' The voice spook with agitation 'They're going to make the cure.'

"Good" She told the voice. She was tired of it telling her what to do. She wanted to fight it. "No more need to die" After she spook an intense pain shot through her head and she withered in pain.

'You do as I say or I will kill you. Is that understood?' She didn't answer and the intensity grew. 'I asked you a question?'

"Yes…Yes" she cried out. She just wanted the pain to end. The pain stopped and she fell to her knees with tears falling down her face.

'The boy has been cut. He will soon meet his end like his poor little cousin.' It said in fake pity and Lily could just see that smile on the thing's face. She just sat there on her porch weeping for the, two young Winchesters.

* * *

When Sam arrived at the hospital he was just starting to feel the cut. It was a dull throb. On his way to the room he stopped by a bathroom to wash of the blood. The cut was thin and small and with the blood gone it was hardly notice able. He would be able to hide it with ease from the worried Dean.

Sam walked into the room to find Dean perched on the chair next to the bed much like he had been the night before. "How is she?" He asked softly as he walked to the bed.

Dean jumped slightly at the voice. "Um…" he sniffled "there's been no change." He answered as softly as his brother. The brothers stayed in silence for a moment watching Abby's cheat raise and fall with the help of the respirator. Dean cleared his throat before he spook. "So what did you find?" He asked as he shifted in the chair.

Sam shifted his stance "I found the recipe and I got one of the ingredients." He said as he opened the bag. He pulled out the papers. Dean took the papers from his brother. He got up from the chair and paced the room while he read over the papers. Sam took over the perch which Dean had abounded.

He waited silently for his brother to finish reading the papers while he kept his watchful eye on Abby.

"So what did you ingredient did you find?" Dean asked when he finished reading.

Sam grabbed the bag again and pulled out the flowers. "The violets" he answered and handed them to his brother. Dean took them and after a quick look over he quickly discarded them on the useless dinner tray against the wall.

"Where'd you get them, Sammy?" there was a bit of anger in his voice because he had a feeling he knew where his brother had gotten them.

"It's Sam, and I got them at Mrs. Watson's house." Dean almost hit the wall; angry at his brother's stupidity, but he held himself back and listened. "And while I there I found something else."

"What?" Dean asked

"There is something wrong with Mrs. Watson. I'm not really sure, but I think she is possessed by something. I think she is the one Abby told us to help."

Dean stood in silence taking everything in. "I need to get out of the room for a little bit; to think and get some fresh air. You stay here with Abby." Sam nodded and with that Dean turned and left the room.

As soon as Dean left Sam sighed and let his arms fall limply to his side. It had now been a few hours after he had gotten the cut and he was starting to feel the effects of it. He was so tired and he felt a little dizzy.

Sam sat in the chair for the next couple of hours watching Abby while he tried in vain to stay awake. When Dean had returned he had almost fallen asleep.

"Sam" When he heard the voice of his brother he opened his eyes and jumped up to his feet. When he got to his feet he regretted it. He felt his breathes coming in gasps and his vision blackened. "Sam" the voice of his worried brother calling his name was the last thing he heard before the darkness enveloped him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean had found a new perch. He now found himself in the room of his little brother. He had only left Abby's room for a few short hours to get some air and breathing room and when he came back he found Sam sitting in the chair fighting off sleep. When Dean had called out to him Sam had jumped up from the chair and stood for a moment before he collapsed, falling limply to the floor. Running to his brother's side Dean called out for help. He found the cut in his brother's hand and knew that his brother was sick like Abby.

All of this had happened a little over three hours ago and Dean had been forced to choose between his brother and cousin. It just wasn't fair, everything bad happened to Sam and Abby. Why didn't it ever happen to him? "God, Sam, why didn't you tell me you were cut?" He said out loud with a slight anger in his voice. A little anger was directed toward Sam, but most of it was at his self for not noticing it. 'How I'm suppose to help you if you don't tell me these things' At this point Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a whispered voice.

"I didn't want to worry you." Dean looked toward his brother "You had enough to worry about with Abby." Sam voice was just above a whisper.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Sam smiled "Thanks I love you, too." His voice was slightly louder.

"How ya feelin'"

"Peachy"

"Really, 'cause you look like shit."

"Thanks bro you're really helpful." Sam replied

"Glad I could be of assistance." Dean said with a smile.

Sam smiled back. His smile fell when he asked his question. "How's Abby?"

The smile faded on Dean's face as he looked away from his brother. He didn't what to talk about this topic. "Um…" He looked sadly down at the floor. He could feel the worried gaze of his little brother.

"Dean…"

"She…she's slipping away, Sam." Dean choked out trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "She's dying…the doctor…she says that…she doesn't think Abby will live through the next twenty-four hours."

"What?" Sam said as he jumped into a sitting position. The sudden jump was instantly regretted as it sent Sam into a dizzy spell and coughing fit.

Dean was just as instantly on his feet. He picked up the cup of water by the bed and held it to Sam lips for him to drink. When the coughing died down Dean watched as his baby brother fall weakly back into his original laying position. "You ok now?" he asked.

"Yea, just tried." Sam replied closing his eyes.

"Then how about you get some sleep, dude."

"Yea, ok" his eyes stayed closed as he answered his brother "and Dean finish this thing." With that Sam fell asleep.

Dean watched Sam's chest raise and fall steadily with each breath. After a few moments Dean whispered "Don't worry little brother I will." He pushed the long bangs off his brother's forehead. For a few more minutes Dean watched Sam. Then he turned and walked from the room. He had one more visit before he could finish this job. He closed the door upon leaving and then walked down the hall to the other room.

* * *

Now Dean found himself back at his original post. He watched as Abby's chest rose and fell with the help of the respirator. He didn't like what he saw. It saddened him. His young cousin lay on a bed barely able to breathe on her own. Her complexion was very pale. With all the wires and tubes around her she looked too small and fragile.

Dean pushed aside the bangs that covered her forehand like he had done with Sam and he talked to her. "Abby, I going to get this thing" He stated "I promise, I will kill this son of a bitch virus in you. You have to hold on just fight it. Don't you dare give up on me." Dean choked back the lump in his throat that wanted him to let out the cries inside of him, but he did let a few tears fall from his eyes. "Please, Abby, just stay with us." His plea was just above a whisper.

He continued to watch his cousin's chest raise and fall for a little while longer, letting tears fall freely down his face. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Abby." He whispered softly. Then he stood up and with one last look he left the room with determination. He was going to get that cure and save his family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She heard the voice telling her to fight. The voice was very faint, but she heard it none the less. It seemed so far away and she was desperately trying to reach it. Despite all her efforts she seemed to move further away. All the while she was getting weaker.

Abby know her cousin needed help. Earlier she had sensed Sam in the room and also sensed the trouble. Her drawing was starting to come true. She needed to find her cousin. She needed to get Dean, help. Abby shut down all thoughts in order to find her cousin again. She had done it once, now she had to do it again. The only difference was now she was weaker so it would be harder to find him.

After a few minutes of concentration Abby found herself standing in her room looking at her still form on the bed. She turned around and walked out the door. Now was the time to find Sam. In the hall she looked both ways seeing no one she called out "Sammy, oh Sammy where are you?" She looked to the right and she knew that was the way she had to go. So Abby walked down the hall to the right of her room. She slowly made her way down the calling his name. "Sam, Sammy, Samuel, where are you?" With each call and each passing door Abby felt closer and closer to her cousin. At the end of the hall she made a left and continued to slowly move forward calling. "Sam, Sammy, Samuel." Final Abby found herself standing in front of Sam's room door. "Well here I go" She whispered to herself and then opened the door.

In the room she saw Sam lying on the bed sleeping soundly. Abby felt herself getting weaker and knew she had to get this done quickly. She took a few steps toward Sam. "Samuel Winchester, wake your ass up right now and talk to your cousin." She yelled to him. She smiled when his shocked eyes opened and looked at her.

"Abby what….what are you doing here?" Sam sat up in the bed, staring wide eyed at her.

"Well Sammy it's sure nice to see you, too?" She answered with a light chuckle.

"It's Sam, get it right." He chuckled his reply. His smile was slight and it quickly went as he repeated his question "Abby, seriously what are you doing here?"

Abby let her smile fade and she again realized that she was still weakening from her efforts. "Ok Sam, I have to be quick, so listen closely" Sam nodded "Dean needs you Sam. He can't do this by himself."

"Abby I…" Sam started

"NO" Abby shouted cutting of her cousin "Sam you have to fight it. You need to get up and go to Dean. Help him save her." She looked pleadingly at Sam "Help him save me." Abby felt herself weakening more, she needed to leave quickly. "Look Sam, I have to go now, just get out of this place and help Dean get this thing."

Abby backed away toward that door. "Wait, Abby…" She heard Sam call out to her and although she wanted to stay, she knew that it would be the end for her if she stayed. She quickly ran from the room, leaving weary eyed Sam.

* * *

"_Samuel Winchester, wake your ass up and talk to your cousin." Sam heard his cousin's call and opened his eyes. He was once again in his hospital room, but things were different. The IVs that he had were gone and Abby was standing there in front of him, smiling. _

"_Abby what…what are you doing here?" He asked _

"_Well Sammy it's sure nice to see you, too?" She answered with a light chuckle._

"_It's Sam, get it right." He chuckled his reply. His smile was slight and it quickly went as he repeated his question "Abby, seriously what are you doing here?" He knew something was up and needed to know what it was._

_He watched Abby's face as it turned serious. _

"_Ok Sam, I have to be quick, so listen closely" Sam nodded "Dean needs you Sam. He can't do this by himself." _

"_Abby I…" Sam started _

"_NO" Abby shouted cutting him off "Sam you have to fight it. You need to get up and go to Dean. Help him save her." She looked pleadingly at him "Help him save me." Abby had a different look about her. He could see that she was still very weak. "Look Sam, I have to go now, just get out of this place and help Dean get this thing."_

"_Wait, Abby" He called out to his cousin as she quickly disappeared through the door. _

"Abby" Sam called out again. His eyes jerked opened and he found himself in the room this time it was back to the way it was. After calming himself Sam realized that he needed to leave and needed to do it quickly. Just as he was starting to remove the IVs a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Winchester, what are you doing?" the nurse quickly walked over to him and prevented him from pulling the needle out.

"Look I need to leave; I need to help my cousin." Sam said trying to push the nurse away. But the nurse stood in her position. A moment later the doctor came in. Sam was adamant in his decision to leave and after a ten minute fight the doctor agreed to let Sam be discharged. The doctor left to gather the papers while the nurse stayed to remove the IVs.

When the nurse was finished she walked out of the room and Sam was left alone. He quickly got dress and after he was done he waited for someone to return with the papers. After a few minutes Sam grew tired of waiting and just left the room.

On his way out of the hospital Sam stopped by Abby's room. He walked over to the bed and placed her hand in his. "Abigail Winchester, you hold on you hear." Sam whispered brushing away her bangs with his free hand. "Dean and I, we're gonna get this thing. I Promise. You just got to hold on for me ok." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead "I love you Abby." With one last look at her Sam stood up and left the room.

Upon exiting the hospital he hurriedly got a cab and told the driver where to go. He told the driver to hurry. They speed off to meet his brother. They needed to kill the thing inside Mrs. Watson, to save Abby.

* * *

She sensed him back in her room. He had taken her gently and spoke to her.

"Abigail Winchester, you hold on you hear." He whispered to her. She felt the hair being brushed away.

'I'm trying, Sam' she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Dean and I, we're gonna get this thing. I Promise. You just got to hold on for me ok." She felt the kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Abby." He said to her.

'I love you too, Sammy' she thought what she couldn't say. Then the hands where gone and so was Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ok, thank you…no that all thanks again." Dean flipped his cell phone closed and flopped it down onto the motel bed. For the past several hours Dean had been searching unsuccessfully for the ingredients. He finally had a connection to the internet and was finding more about the flower, the illness, and the cure.

With a sigh Dean leaned against the head board of the bed and ran his hands down his face. He was tired and frustrated and he didn't know what to do. After a few minutes in thought Dean slowly sat back up and picked up his cell phone. Opening up his contact list Dean moved down and stopped when the highlight line highlighted the name 'Dad'. He was about to push the talk button when he heard a knock on the door.

With another sigh Dean placed his cell phone back down and went to answer the door. Upon opening the door Dean found his little brother standing there leaning slightly against the door frame. "Sam, what are you doing here?" Dean questioned his brother.

"What you're the only one that can check out of the hospital 'cause the nurses aren't hot?" Sam smiled at his brother and slowly entered the room.

"Ha, ha you're so funny." Sam had been referring to when Dean had almost died on a hunt and had checked himself out. Dean closed the door behind Sam.

"Yea I thought I was." Sam slowly made his way into the room. Dean guided Sam to the bed. He didn't like to see his brother like this. His face was a frighteningly pale and his movements were slow and visibly weak. This Sam scared and worried him.

"Dude seriously what are you doing here?" He help Sam get settled in the bed.

"Abby told me that you needed help."

"Man you two have to totally stop with that ESP thing you have going. And she wrong I don't need any help."

"Dean quit with this whole 'I can do it myself cause I'm the big brother' complex you have going on. I can take care of myself. I don't always need my big brother to come save me. I am twenty-three now you know."

"Sam you're sick you need rest."

"Ok so I'll get some rest before we go and get this son of a bitch."

Dean paced a few steps. "Fine" He ran his hand through his hair "but you have to promise to get some rest before we go."

"Cross my heart" Sam used his finger to mark an x over his chest. "So what have you found out so far?" Sam asked his brother as he leaned on the back of the bed.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and replied with a sigh "Not much. Found some more details about that antidote thing. All the nurseries around here don't have any of the plants we need and if they were to order them it would take a week or two to get here. And we don't…"

"…don't have the time to wait." Sam finished off his brother's sentence "Did you ask any of the nurseries in the towns closest to here?"

"Yeah, and they said the same thing."

"Well we may just have to go to the starting point and find things there."

"What?"

"Yeah go back to the garden and see if we can find the things we need there. I mean I found the violet there maybe there could be others there."

Dean thought this over. He paced a few steps and then sat down on the make shift bed. "Ok say we get the things there, want do we do if little miss possessed lady finds us searching her garden?"

"We go prepared. We have a few little chant thingies and holy water and what not's."

"Yeah, right…chant thingies?" Dean looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Give me a break I am sick here ya know."

"Don't I know it" Dean whispered to himself "Alright so let's get some things together and then you can get some rest. Then we can go out later tonight and search that garden."

"Sir, yes, sir" Sam saluted his brother and then began shifting things to gather the things the needed.

Dean smiled as his brother joked despite being sick. It made him feel almost as if his brother was just as healthy as he ever was. But he knew otherwise and won't let himself get false hope.

* * *

Several hours and a long nap later Dean found himself parking the impala near the house with his weakened brother in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Dean asked looking worriedly at his brother.

"Not really, but you need my help, so shut up and lets go" Sam sighed and slowly got out of the car.

Dean watched his brother slowly exit the car for a moment before he sighed and followed. The brothers walked to the house and quietly entered the gate to the garden. Dean pulled out the pictures that where going to help them find the plants they desired. He gave Sam a couple pages and Dean took the others. Then the brothers split up to search the garden.

After thirty minutes of searching they had found all but one plant when they heard the sudden bang of a door. The brothers looked up to find Lillian Watson standing on the porch glaring angrily at them. "What are you doing?" She yelled. But the voice that came sounded much too deep coming from the small framed woman.

"We were just admiring this lovely garden of yours" Dean said with a slight smile. He then felt himself flying and land roughly against the fence that lined the garden.

"DEAN!" Sam called out to his brother as he watched him hit the fence.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY." The voice yelled again.

Sam made his way to his brother as quickly as his tired body would let him. Dean was already on his feet by the time Sam got to him. "Get the bag" Dean called out to his brother just before Sam past the bag on the ground.

Dean watched as his brother searched the bag for the journal. Sam had just pulled the book out when he too went flying into the fence. The journal flew from his hands. "SAM!"

Dean went for the journal now lying on the ground before heading to his fallen brother and then found himself again being slammed into the fence.

"Just not learning are we boys" the voice now sounded like the woman they had met the day before. She talked in a stern voice like a mother would use when scolding a young child. She smiled at Dean as she walked down the steps and picked a flower from the garden. Even though he couldn't really see it he knew which flower it was.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean questioned her.

"For silence," She simply stated. "All these children and their noises from the park carrying over here and their little balls always came flying into the garden. The noises bothered my husband who was very ill. So I found a way to keep them away."

Dean watched as Lily's gentle hands held the flower avoiding the thorns. She held the flower to her nose taking in it sent. "What about now that he is gone?" Dean asked "Why are you still doing it?"

"Those children still came trampling into the garden destroying the flowers. They needed to learn." She answered "Then you three came along and couldn't mind your own business so you needed to learn as well. You are the last Dean. It is your turn" She said as she began to walk toward him.

Dean suddenly felt a terrible pain coming from inside him. It felt as if someone twisting his insides. "Ahhh" he cried out in pain. He then heard the voice of his brother chanting the Latin words to free the woman of her possessor. The pain left him.

Lily had released her hold Dean when chant started pulling on the thing inside. She gained back her control quickly and threw Sam to another part of the fence making the chanting stop.

Dean watched wide eyed as his brother flew into the fence and fall limply to the ground. Now filled with rage Dean turned to the woman and being the chant Sam had started, he had memorized that particular chant during Sam's nap and was speaking without the help of the journal, which now lying uselessly on the ground.

Lily also filled with rage turned her attention back to Dean. He again felt the twisting and pain from inside but he pushed it aside and kept chanting. She yelled in pain as well as the entity fought inside her. After a few minutes of chanting one final scream came from the small woman as a black shadow left from her mouth. The woman collapsed unconsciously to the ground.

Panting Dean leaned back against the fence trying to catch his breath. It was almost over. The evil was gone, now all Dean had to do was get the antidote and save Sam and Abby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean crawled to his fallen brother as quickly as he could. "Sam" he called out to the still form just as he was coming up to Sam. By the time he reached his little brother he was panting harder. "Sammy" Dean had just reached the man and was now lightly slapping his face. There was no answer to his calls. "Come on Sam wake up" there was still no response. "Sammy" he practically yelled. He was finally greeted with a small moan. Dean sighed in relief "That's it Sammy come on"

It was at this point that Mrs. Watson came too as well. She slowly pushed herself up from the ground. She looked around a little panicked about how she had ended up there.

Dean looked away briefly to keep the woman calm. "It's alright Mrs. Watson." He told her "That thing is gone now." The woman meet his eyes and nodded. Dean nodded back and then turned back to Sam "Come on little brother time to wake up". Sam opened his eye for a short moment and then closed again. "No Sammy you got to keep them open.

Lily saw the younger man on the ground leaning on the fence. She watched nervously as the older man tried to wake the younger. She sighed with relief when the boy finally was able to keep his eyes open.

"Dean" Sam's voice came out barely a whisper.

"Hey there Sammy good of you to join the land of the living" Dean joked. "How ya feelin' buddy?"

"Like hell" his voice was a little louder, but it still was more of a whisper.

"We need to get him inside" Lily finally spoke. "I have the antidote in there."

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yes I was able to make a few bottles when I was able to suppress the damn thing." She replied.

'Oh thank good' Dean thought to himself "Alright let's get him in." Dean told the woman. He turned back to Sam "you think you can make it to the house dude?" He asked. Sam just nodded in reply "Alright up you go."

Dean helped Sam up. When he was up Dean put Sam's arm around his shoulder and supported his brother on the way in.

Lily led the way. "Just lay him on the couch." She told Dean as she made her way into the kitchen.

Dean laid his brother carefully onto the couch. His lower legs hung over the arm because of his long frame. His brother's eyes had closed again when he was settled on the couch. The walk was too much for him and he had fallen back into unconsciousness. Mrs. Watson came back into the room carrying a small bottle, a needle, and an alcohol swab.

The woman came over and sat on the coffee table just in front of the couch. She got Sam's arm; finding a spot she opened the package of the alcohol swab and carefully wiped the area. After carefully measuring she injected the man with the serum.

Dean stood back and worriedly watched the woman work. After the injection the woman looked up at him and said "alright it is done. It should show it's working in a few minutes."

Dean just stared at his brother praying the injection would work. When Sam finally opened his eyes he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His brother looked more aware of the world, but was obviously still very tired. "How you feelin' there little brother?" He asked softly.

"Better," Sam replied "still tired".

"That's good news 'cause now we can save Abby." Dean said happily.

"Awesome" Sam said tiredly; ready to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"You should probably get him back to the hospital. He's probably dehydrated." Mrs. Watson spoke up. "And you need to get this to your cousin." She held out another bottle and needle. Dean took it.

"Thank you for your help" he said graciously.

"No, thank you for helping me" She smiled at the man.

Dean returned the smile. "Alright buddy time to go" he helped up Sam and supported him to the car like he had on the way in.

* * *

Dean had driven to the hospital as fast as he could. Leaving his brother with the nurses and doctor he went quickly to his cousin room.

The girl looked the same as she had when he had left her earlier that day. He walked over to her and pulled out the bottle and needle Mrs. Watson had given him. "Alright, Abby, it's time for you to come back to us" he whispered to her. He measured out the serum and injected it into the IV connected to her. He feared he was too late when the beeping of the monitor became a monotone sound.

The room instantly filled with nurses and doctors. Dean was pushed aside, but they could not make him leave the room. Sound had faded around him; he couldn't hear what they were saying. His eyes never left Abby. They shocked her a number of times, but they didn't get a response.

After twenty minutes the doctors gave up. "Call it" he heard a doctor say as sound came back to Dean's ears. 'No, no, no' he thought to himself.

"11:13 pm" heard someone say.

'No this can't be happening' he thought. "Abby" he called out. The monotone sound had been quieted. He pushed his way to the bed. "Abby" he called again. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Dr. Mist.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. "We did all we could"

He just looked back at Abby in disbelief. Then anger came upon him. He was mad at himself for getting there too late and mad at the doctors for not bringing her back to him and his brother. "Get out" he growled. Nobody moved "GET OUT!" he shouted. The hand left his shoulder and everyone filed out of the room leaving Dean alone with his young cousin.

He took her hand in his and the other went to lightly brush her forehead. "Abby" he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, "please wake up" he choked out. The girl on the bed remained still. There was no rise and fall from her chest; her limbs lay limply on the bed; her face was paler than ever. Dean tried desperately to hold back his tears. He couldn't stand the look of his cousin and yet he couldn't look away.

"I'm so sorry Abby" he whispered to her "this is all my fault" he blamed himself. He lifted the hand from her forehead and rubbed it down his face. "If I had just…just let you come with us this time you…" he paused swallowing the lump again "…you won't have ended up here. I'm…I'm sorry I failed you." He couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Dean finally looked away from his cousin's still form trying to hide his tears from a person no longer in the room. He looked up once again eyes still watering and said "I love you so much." He stopped the brushing her forehead and leaned down to kiss it lightly. "I'm so…" his apology was cut off by the sound of beeping.

Dean looked up to see the monitor now showing a rhythmic beat of Abby's heart. Shock and joy appear on his face all at once. "Abby" he called. He looked down at her once again.

She was trying to take in air but, the tube down her throat was preventing her from doing so. The doctors had turned off the ventilator when they thought she was dead. Dean was about to call for help, but people were already swarming in.

Dean was pushed outside the room this time to wait for news about his cousin.

* * *

She heard the voice. She wanted to get to the voice, but she just felt so tired; so weak. She tried to climb out of the darkness, but she just kept slipping farther and farther in. Light slowly just became a dream as she slipped into complete darkness.

Slowly light began to seep into the darkness, however she didn't find herself back at the hospital, rather in a field. The field was a one near her old house. She twirled in happiness to be back in the field remembering all the good times.

"Abigail" a familiar voice called out her name.

Abby turned to see her father walking toward her. "Daddy" she whispered her surprise. "Daddy" She called out as she ran to him. He embraced her in a tight hug. "I miss you daddy" she whispered into his chest.

"I've miss you too sweetie" he replied kissing her on top of her head."But you need to go back honey."

"What?" she looked up into her father's eyes a small frown on her face. "No, I don't want to leave you." She sounded like a little kid begging mommy and daddy not to leave.

He pulled her away from him for a moment "I know you don't baby girl" he spoke looking her in the eyes "but your time to be with us here is not now. You still have so many things to be done before you leave the world" he told his daughter. His eyes watered as he spoke.

"Oh daddy" she cried and quickly squeezed him into another tight hug. Tears were now falling down her face. "I love you, daddy." She said her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I love you too baby girl" he replied returning the squash hug "So much" he whispered kissing the top of her head once again. Father and daughter held the hug for a few minutes before dad, with one final tight squeeze, let go "it's time for you to go now sweetie" he told her. He began to back away.

"Ok" she sniffled. She turned and began to walk back. She stopped and turned once more to look at her father and said "I love you" one last time and the place began to fade back into darkness.

The next thing she knew she could hear another familiar voice. It was slowly becoming louder. She realized it was Dean and he was blaming himself for what had happened to her. 'No' she thought 'it's not your fault'. She wanted desperately to tell him that and fought to get back and tell him.

The beeping sound she now heard was become quite annoying she just wanted it to stop. "Abby" she heard her name called again. She felt his comforting touch on her forehead and his hand holding her's; she felt safe. Slowly she began to realize she couldn't breathe. Something was blocking her airway.

Then suddenly the comforting hands left her and many different ones began to move around her. Oxygen came flooding into her lungs and she realized that the block had been from a breathing tube. Having had many tubes before she calmed down and let the machine do the work of breathing for her. Voices floated above her. She still felt so weak all she wanted to do was to sleep; so she did just that. The sounds faded as she fell into sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone who's been reading sorry it's taken to long to get a new chapter up. I've been busy and a little stuck on how to get this chapter out. I have at least one more chapter to write; maybe two. We'll see where the story takes me. I would really like reviews so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh yes and you've been reading since I first started the story I have gone back and done a little bit of editing. An extra sence was added to chapter 11. Nothing that has changed the story, just a little something I wanted to add.**

**Happybear 2005**


End file.
